The object of this research is to combine very recent and proposed techniques for automated analysis with recently described instrumentation, which employs a small laboratory computer as a control unit. The analysis of serum enzyme activity has been used as a model to date, but applications to other analytical problems in the clinical laboratory are equally feasible. Although many breakthroughs have been recently announced in clinical laboratory automation, such as sampling, dilution, separation, reagent addition, transfer operations, and sensing, most of these have been concerned with the speed with which results can be obtained and not with total systems consideration. These complex and important operations can be combined using systematic logic under computer control into an analysis system with decision-making capabilities and closed-loop control features. This system could regulate instrumental parameters, assure data quality, and proceed independently under program control with new analyses based on prior results and information.